La verdad tras la mascara
by Shindokun
Summary: Rukawa acude a un baile de mascaras. Allí un chico, que en teoría conoce, se le declara sin revelarle su identidad. ¿Quién será el chico que se esconde tras la mascara? He hecho unos pequeños retoques en el capitulo 3 ya que le falatava una cosa.
1. Chapter 1

Rukawa volvía de su entrenamiento de básquet de cada mañana cuando vio una carta en el buzón. En el interior havia una tarjeta con el borde dorado. Al examinarla vio que era una invitación a un baile de mascaras. En esa fiesta irían todos los equipos de básquet que lucharon para ir al Nacional. Aunque Rukawa no quería ir le habían obligado a decir que si entre todo el equipo del Shohoku.

_- "No se como me he dejado convencer." _– pensó Rukawa- _"Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Tengo que estar preparado para la semana que viene"._

Cuando acabo de leer la tarjeta, la dejo sobre la mesa y se fue a comprar una máscara. En la tienda donde fue havia muchas pero se decidió a coger un antifaz muy barato sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba observando lo que compraba.

_- " Ya se que mascara llevaras Rukawa"_ –pensó- _"Así será mucho más fácil encontrarte en la fiesta."_

_

* * *

Día de la fiesta: _

Rukawa llegó en la inmensa sala dónde se celebraba la fiesta. La luz estaba casi apagada creando un ambiente romántico aunque la música de fondo era marchosa. Rukawa se quedo observando aquel ambiente. En la pista havia mucha gente bailando a ritmo de aquella música. La mayoría eran chicos excepto alguna chica que debía ser alguna novia de un invitado. Aunque Rukawa concia a casi todos los presentes de la fiesta, con aquella luz tan baja y las mascaras no lograba reconocer a nadie.

Un chico se le acerco sigilosamente sin que él se enterara. Cuando estaba justo detrás de Rukawa se acerco a su oído.

- Kaede. –le susurro asustando a Rukawa- Hace un rato que te estaba buscando.

- ¿Quién … -el otro chico le puso un dedo sobre los labios para impedir que terminara la pregunta.

- No preguntes eso. Todavía no te lo puedo decir. –le dijo- Por favor, ven a bailar conmigo

Rukawa aceptó la invitación porqué no quería estar solo y le gustaba la música que estaba sonando. Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la pista de baile pero antes de que empezaran a bailar la música marchosa fue substituida por una lenta. El chico que acompañaba a Rukawa, le cogió por la cintura antes de que este pudiera huir. Aunque al principio Rukawa tenia intención de huir y dejar a aquel chico solo, se encontró muy cómodo entre sus brazos y accedió a bailar.

- He pedido esta canción para poder bailar contigo. –le susurró él al oído.

- ¿Por qué me has invitado a bailar? Soy la persona menos interesante de esta fiesta.

- Eso no es cierto. Kaede, tengo que confesarte una cosa.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien eres?

- Soy demasiado cobarde para confesarte esto si conoces mi identidad pero necesito que me escuches.

- De acuerdo, te escucharé.

- Hace tiempo que tengo los sentimientos confusos. Me costo aclararlos pero por fin lo he conseguido. Yo... Yo te amo Kaede. Quizás no entiendas mis motivos para ocultar mi identidad pero aprovechando esta fiesta decidí conquistarte antes de confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos cara a cara y que me rechazaras. Antes de que conozcas quien soy, si lo que pase esta noche significa algo para ti conéctate al chat que hay en la dirección de correo que hay escrita. En este papel también esta mi e-mail.

- Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo. No podría volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Rukawa se fue sin contestarle. El otro chico le siguió y le atrapó antes de que pudiera huir de la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué huyes¿De que tienes miedo, de enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo?

- Tu no lo entiendes. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Es algo de mi pasado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Prefiero no explicarlo.

- De acuerdo. Pero aunque te pasara algo en el pasado no tiene porqué volver a repetirse. No permitiré que sufras por mi culpa, te lo prometo. Solo quiero que aceptes el papel.

Esta vez Rukawa lo cogió y luego se fue de la fiesta. Estaba muy confuso. Tenia miedo de volverse a enamorar pero tenia que disculparse por lo sucedido.

_- "Tengo pedirle perdón por haberle dejado plantado en la fiesta sin darle ninguna explicación."_ – pensó Rukawa.

Mientras pensaba llego a su casa. Estaba muy cansado por la fiesta pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió enviarle un e-mail para disculparse y así evitar conectarse y tener que volver a hablar con él. El e-mail decía:

_Siento haberme ido de la fiesta sin darte una explicación. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas conectándome en el chat pero tenia que disculparme. Siento que aunque te pida perdón no pueda darte ninguna explicación._

_Rukawa_

Después de enviar el e-mail Rukawa se dirigió al instituto. Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana, Rukawa se dirigió al terrado para comer. En ese momento estaba vació. Cuando llevaba un rato entró Mitsui. Al ver que no había nadie se acerco a Rukawa para hablar con él.

- Rukawa quiero decirte una cosa.

- Que quieres?

- Yo...

En ese instante entraron un grupo de chicas del club de fans de Rukawa envolviéndole entre vitoreos. Mitsui aprovecho el momento para irse sin acabar la conversación. Después de acabar las clases de la tarde Rukawa se dirigió al gimnasio. En un momento se cambio en los vestuarios y aprovechando que no havia nadie se puso a entrenar. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que le estaban observando.

- Doaho ¿Por qué me espías mientras entreno? –preguntó Rukawa- ¿A caso quieres robarme alguna técnica.

- Ja ja ja ja ja. –rió Hanamichi des de un rincón- Este gran tensai nunca haría eso.

Y sin decir nada más se dirigió a los vestuarios mientras entraba Mitsui. Rukawa se acerco a él para preguntarle que havia querido antes.

- Quería decirte algo.

- ¿El que?

- Ayer, en la fiesta...

En ese momento empezó a entrar los miembros del equipo que faltaban interrumpiendo la conversación y Mitsui sin acabar de hablar se fue a los vestuarios.

El entrenamiento transcurrió normal y cuando termino Rukawa se dirigió hacia su casa. Al llegar se sentó en el sofá y abrió él ordenador para ver si havia recibido alguna respuesta. En su buzón de mensajes havia uno sin leer. Le abrió para leerlo y vio que le havia recibido poco después de haber enviado el suyo. El e-mail decía:

_Hola Kaede,_

_Por lo que me has dicho veo que no tienes intención de conectarte y no tengo ninguna oportunidad de que me correspondas aunque no conozcas mi identidad. Nunca podrás corresponderme haga lo que haga así que he decidido declararme en persona si no te conectas. Se que me rechazaras igualmente pero quiero que sepas quien soy. Aunque te fueras de aquella manera y nunca me vayas a corresponder gracias igualmente por haber bailado aquella canción conmigo._

Rukawa no podía creer lo que havia leído. Sabia que aquel día se havia sentido bien a su lado y que aquel baile havia significado algo para él. No sabia quien podía ser la persona que havia bailado con él aquella noche pero estaba seguro que si se le declaraba cara a cara le costaría mucho rechazarle. No podía permitirlo y solo havia una maneta de impedirlo, conectarse en aquel chat. Era la única solución posible así que Rukawa decidió conectarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin el càpitulo 2. Siento la tardanza.

Cáp. 2

Antes de que Rukawa pudiera entrar en el chat una voz en su espalda le sorprendió.

- No lo hagas Kaede.

Rukawa se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano detrás de él.

- Me has asustado. –dijo Rukawa algo sorprendido- Que haces aquí?

- Ayako te vio en la fiesta bailando con un chico y me llamo para contármelo. Pensé que por fin te habías decidido a salir con alguien después de lo que te sucedió y he venido a comprobarlo. Pero ya veo que no era del todo cierto. Siento no haberte saludado antes pero cuando vi que abrías el mensaje tenia curiosidad y sabia que no me le ibas a enseñar.

- Tengo que conectarme. No puedo dejar que suceda lo mismo que me paso en el pasado.

- ¿Acaso quieres que él sufra tanto como sufriste tú?

- No, claro que no.

- Pues sino sentiste nada deja que se te declare y recházale sino le harás mucho daño.

- Pero no puedo dejar que se me declare.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A caso sentiste algo aquella noche?

Rukawa se quedó callado durante un instante. No quería que su hermano sabiera la verdad para que no le obligara a conectarse pero sabia que no podía ocultarle nada así que decidió decírselo.

- La noche del baile me sentí a gusto a su lado. Me gustaba estar con él. Pero no quiero volver a sufrir por amor.

- Aquello pasó hace mucho tiempo. Después de lo sucedido te volviste frío e insensible pero incluso así alguien se a enamorado de ti. Si sientes algo por él conéctate a ese chat. Intenta confiar en él. No todo él mundo es como Tôya.

- Puedo hacerle más daño si le correspondo. Nunca podré olvidar lo que me hizo Tôya. Me costara mucho confiar en él.

- Si realmente te quiere seguro que lo entenderá si se lo explicas.

- Quizás tengas razón. No puedo dejar que Tôya me haga desconfiar de todo el mundo. Me conectaré para decírselo.

No sabia como lo conseguía pero su hermano siempre le acababa convenciendo de que hiciera cosas que no quería hacer. Rukawa decidió enviarle un e-mail para avisarle de que se conectaría. Decía:

_Hola,_

_Siento haber tardado tanto en decidirme a conectar en el chat. Sé que te dije que no sentí nada por ti el día del baile pero era mentira. Siento mucho haberte mentido. Entendería que no quisieras escuchar mis explicaciones pero si aún dejas que me explique por favor, conéctate en el chat._

_Rukawa_

Después de enviar el e-mail Rukawa se conectó al chat. Al cabo de 5 minutos una persona del chat le saludó.

- Hola.

- Hola. -contestó Rukawa.- Gracias por conectarte.

- Quería saber tus explicaciones. No te guardo rencor pero, ¿por qué me mentiste?

- Tenia miedo.

- ¿Miedo de que?

- De que sucediera otra vez lo mismo. De que volviera a sufrir como en el pasado. Se que sucedió hace mucho tiempo pero aún no lo he superado. Por culpa de eso casi te hago pasar a ti por lo mismo que pase yo. Lo siento.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Prefiero contártelo en persona. Solo te diré que en el pasado alguien me traicionó y lo pase muy mal. Tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a traicionar.

- Supongo que no te servirá de nada que te diga que yo no te traicionare. Seguro que ese "alguien" te lo decía. Pero haré que confíes poco a poco en mi.

- Gracias por no preguntar más y por intentarme consolar. Aunque creas que no me sirve y aunque él me lo dijo muchas veces tengo que empezar a confiar en alguien. No todas las personas me traicionaran. Y ahora te toca a ti.

- ¿A mí? ¿A que te refieres?

- Aún no me has revelado tu identidad.

- Todavía no estoy preparado. Pero te prometo que pronto te lo confesare. Ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Rukawa se desconectó después del chico misterioso. Luego se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo para cenar cuando su hermano le hablo.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

- Bien. Gracias por convencerme.

- Tenia que hacerlo. No puedo permitir que mi hermanito sufra por una persona del pasado.

- Ya sabes que odio que me llames así.

- Hay una cosa que no veo clara. ¿El mensaje que he leído antes no era de esta mañana?

- Sí.

- Y hasta ahora no le habías respondido, ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿Y no has notado a alguien con una actitud extraña hoy?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- En el e-mail decía que se te iba a declarar. Es extraño que no lo haya intentado.

- Ahora que lo dices Mitsui me ha intentado decir algo esta mañana pero siempre que lo a intentado a sido interrumpido. Pero no puede ser.

- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

- Mañana le preguntare que me quería decir. Si no me lo quiere decir es que es él.

Al día siguiente Rukawa fue a la escuela con la intención de hablar con Mitsui. Al acabar las clases se fue a buscar a Mitsui y hizo que le acompañara a un sitio apartado.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó Mitsui sorprendido.

- Quería saber lo que me habías querido decir el otro día.

- Ah. Aquello. Veras, el día de la fiesta te vi bailando. Ese mismo día me iba a declarar y solo quería saber si estabais saliendo.

- ¿Te ibas a declarar a mi?

- No, a tu acompañante.

- ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

- Si.

- Es complicado de explicar. Yo no se quien es él. Pero me a dicho que me quiere. Así que no creo que tengas ninguna oportunidad con él.

- Espera un momento. Si me has traído aquí para saber que quería, ¿Acaso creáis que era yo?

- Él me dijo que me iba a decir quien era y apareciste tu diciéndome algo sobre la fiesta. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

- ¿Y tu le quieres?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por que si correspondes a sus sentimientos me tendré que olvidar de él.

- Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Tengo los sentimientos confusos. Pero igualmente no se quien es.

- Gracias por decírmelo. Ahora necesito estar solo.

- Mitsui, lo siento mucho.

- Por desgracia no vale con eso. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero ahora ya no podré. No puedo creer que me pidas disculpas. Ni siquiera sabes quien es él y en cambio no puedo competir contra ti porqué aunque no llegaras a corresponderle él si te quiere. Y lo peor de todo es que quien puede salir más perjudicado en todo esto es él. Recuérdalo, nunca te perdonare si le haces daño.

Rukawa se fue dejando a Mitsui solo. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabia que todo lo que le havia dicho Mitsui era cierto. Pero él no tenia la culpa. Se empezaba a sentir mal por el solo hecho de haber aceptado aquel baile. Si solamente hubiera aceptado el baile un poco más tarde después de que Mitsui se hubiera declarado. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Necesitaba distraerse con algo pero no podía ir al entrenamiento del Shohoku o se encontraría a Mitsui. Cuando salió de la escuela encontró la solución. Sendoh estaba mirando el gimnasio donde harían el entrenamiento próximo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Rukawa asustando a Sendoh-

- Hoy no hemos hecho entrenamiento y he venido a ver el vuestro ya que no tenia nada que hacer.

- ¿Te apetece hacer un uno contra uno?

- De acuerdo. Te esperare aquí.

- Me refería a ahora. A no ser que prefieras quedarte mirando el entrenamiento.

- Pero, ¿por qué no vas al entreno?

- Eso da igual ahora. ¿Vienes?

- Si.

Sendoh siguió a Rukawa hasta una cancha cercana. No entendía porqué Rukawa se saltaba el entrenamiento. Sabia que para él eran sagrados. Tenia que haber sucedido algo. Sin decirle nada a Rukawa empezaron a hacer él uno contra uno pero Sendoh se dio cuenta que estaba ganando a Rukawa muy fácilmente. Tenia que saber que le sucedía.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Sendoh cogiendo la pelota para parar el juego.

- No me pasa nada.

- Es mentira. Quizás me puedas engañar fuera de las pistas pero no jugando contra mi. Noto que juegas mucho peor de lo habitual. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico de la fiesta?

- ¿A quien te refieres?

- Al chico con quien bailabas. Te vi.

- Es parte de eso. En realidad no se quien es él. Pero esa noche una persona cercana a mi se le iba a declarar y no lo hizo al verme bailando con él. Ni siquiera conozco a esa persona pero he hecho que un amigo sufriera por mi culpa y ni siquiera estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. Quizás quien acabe sufriendo más sea él.

Rukawa empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. A Sendoh le sorprendió mucho pero enseguida la consoló abrazándole. A Rukawa se le aceleró el corazón mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de hacer que alguien se enamore de ti. –dijo Sendoh-

- Pero he hecho sufrir a un amigo y puedo hacer sufrir a el chico que bailo conmigo.

- ¿A caso hiciste algo malo? Solo aceptaste un baile. Tu amigo no sufre por lo que hiciste tu sino por lo que hizo tu acompañante.

Rukawa sabia que Sendoh tenia razón. Le había acabado consolando. Pero por alguna razón se sentía bien entre esos brazos. Le parecía haber tenido esa sensación anteriormente pero no recordaba exactamente cuando. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se separó de Sendoh rápidamente. ¿Qué le havia sucedido? ¿A caso se estaba enamorando de Sendoh? No podía ser verdad. Invadido por ese nuevo sentimiento Rukawa abandonó el lugar corriendo dejando a Sendoh atonito.


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp

Cáp. 3

Rukawa llego a casa cansado por haber corrido tanto. No había parado de correr desde que dejo a Sendoh solo en la cancha de básquet. No tenia intención de dejarle solo pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba huyendo del lugar con los sentimientos aún más confusos que antes. Ese abrazo le havia recordado un sentimiento ya vivido. Como si alguien en el pasado le hubiera abrazado igual. Pero no recordaba quien.

Con las ideas aún confusas entro en casa donde le esperaba su hermano. Este enseguida se percató de su estado de confusión.

- ¿Que te sucede? –preguntó

- ¿Cómo sabes que me sucede algo? –preguntó Rukawa

- Ya sabes que a mi no puedes ocultarme nada.

- En realidad no es nada.

- ¿No crees que has hablado demasiado para intentar ocultármelo ahora?

- Quizás si. Mitsui no era la persona que bailo conmigo en la fiesta.

- Eso ya lo se. He ido a buscarte y no estabas.

FLASHBLACK

El hermano de Rukawa estaba intrigado por saber quien era aquel misterioso chico del baile así que decidió ir a buscar a Rukawa a su instituto para intentar averiguar algo, pero cuando llego vio que Rukawa no estaba. Se iba a ir pero una mano le detuvo.

- ¿Has estado observando todo el entrenamiento sin entrar? –dijo Mitsui

- Yo no... – pero Mitsui no dejo que continuara hablando

- Ha sido culpa mía. Lo siento. No pensé todo lo que dije. Estaba triste y me desfogue contigo que eras la persona más cercana que tenia. No tienes porque faltar al entrenamiento por mí. Además he decidido ayudarte con la persona del baile sin revelarte su identidad.

- ¿Has acabado?

- ¿Cómo que ...

- Espérate. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. Te has equivocado de Rukawa. Me llamó Hiroshi, encantado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Veo que mi hermano no os ha hablado de mi.

- Ja. No intentes engañarme. Se que eres Rukawa.

FIN DEL FLAHBACK

- Luego solo tuve que convencer a Mitsui de que no era tu. Y me a costado.

- ¿Qué te ha costado? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Eso no importa ahora.

- Hiro, en serio. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Solo me llamas así cuando te enfadas. No te preocupes. No hice nada malo. Seguro que mañana lo descubres. Y ahora, ¿me vas a contar lo que te paso? Se que no tiene nada que ver con lo de Mitsui.

Rukawa odiaba que su hermano siempre supiera ver sus sentimientos. Por mucho que los ocultara sabia que no lograría engañarle y menos con el estado de confusión con el que havia llegado. No tubo más remedio que contarle la verdad de lo que havia sucedido. Cuando termino su hermano se quedo pensativo para luego añadir:

- Te has enamorado.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Rukawa enrojeciéndose- No has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho. Solo he dicho que me recordó a alguien de mi pasado.

- Se que te has enamorado. Estoy seguro. Pero ya descubrirás tu mismo. Ahora dime, ¿no te recordó a Tôya, verdad?

- Claro que no. Ya sabes que ese recuerdo no puede tener nada a ver con él.

- ¿Y el chico del baile?

- No se si él es el chico del baile. Pero el abrazo que me dio,... Es como de un recuerdo del pasado que había olvidado. Bueno, creo que me voy a conectar.

- Espera. Le puedes hacer daño. Tienes que decirle que te has enamorado de otra persona.

- Pero es mentira.

- Si no quieres hacerle daño mira en tu interior antes de conectarte. Enseguida veras que lo que digo es verdad. Por hoy no te conectes.

- ¿Por qué? Solo dime porqué estás tan seguro.

- Kaede, desde que sucedió lo de Tôya creaste una barrera a tu alrededor. Una máscara detrás de la cual escondes tus más profundos sentimientos.

- No quiero que me vuelvan a herir.

- Lo se. Incluso me intentas esconder la verdad a mí. Aunque nunca lo consigas. Pero a él no le escondes tus sentimientos. Con Akira Sendoh es diferente.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien es? No te lo he contado.

- No estaba seguro pero me lo acabas de confirmar. –dijo Hiro mientras Rukawa se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.- En realidad ya lo sospechaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes que te he ido a ver a muchos partidos de baloncesto. Cuando luchabas contra los diferentes equipos siempre tenías un juego muy solitario y casi nunca te comunicabas con ningún jugador. Te costaba comunicarte incluso con los de tu propio equipo. Pero con Sendoh era diferente. Siempre tenías mucha competitividad con él y siempre hablabais entre los partidos. Cuando juegas contra él se te ve feliz.

- Eso es porque es uno de los pocos jugadores que iguale mi juego.

- Yo también creía eso hasta que me has contado lo que ha sucedido hoy. Estoy seguro que te has enamorado y pronto te darás cuenta.

Rukawa preparó la cena para los dos y mientras cenaban Hiro decidió contarle algo.

- Kaede, tengo que confesarte algo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Rukawa extrañado

- Todo este tiempo te he mentido. En realidad no vine aquí por ti sino por mí. Se que soy muy egoísta.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Cuando Ayako me llamó me dijo que no estaba segura de quien era la persona que bailaba contigo. Pensé que quizás era Mitsui y que te había confundido conmigo.

- Pero si Mitsui nunca ha estado contigo.

- Eso no es cierto. Nunca te lo he dijo pero hace tiempo que me he enamorado de Mitsui. Un día al salir de un partido me confundió contigo y entonces vi una oportunidad.

FLASHBACK

Mitsui salía de un entrenamiento cuando vio a Rukawa.

- ¿Rukawa? Pensé que aún no habías salido.

- Te confundes. Yo…

- No. Ya sé que me confundo. Ya veo que has salido.

- Ja, ja. Soy más rápido de lo que crees. –dijo Hiro y aprovechando la confusión de Mitsui añadió- ¿Te apetece venir a tomar algo para celebrar la victoria?

Mitsui miró extrañado a Rukawa. Pero al ver que este no parecía mentirle aceptó la petición.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Después de eso salimos como amigos algunas veces más pero nunca me atreví a decirle que no era quien creía que era y…

- ¿Y viniste para comprobar si se había enamorado de mí o de ti cuando te hacías pasar por mí no? –terminó de decir Rukawa.

- Exacto. Pero ahora veo que soy un egoísta por lo que he hecho y ni siquiera me corresponde ya que quiere al chico que bailaba contigo.

- No me importa lo que has hecho. Me has ayudado y si no hubieras dicho la verdad en el caso de que Mitsui fuera quien había bailado conmigo y luego se hubiera descubierto todo, todos habríamos sufrido más.

- Gracias Kaede.

- Aunque creó que no esta todo perdido entre Mitsui y tú.

- ¿A que te refieres? Te dijo que en realidad quería a la persona que havia bailado contigo.

- No estoy seguro. Tengo que hacer unas comprobaciones y mañana te lo diré.

Rukawa acabó de cenar y dejó a Hiro antes de que este decidiera hacerle un interrogatorio para descubrir lo que sabia sobre Mitsui. No quería decírselo hasta estar seguro pero por un seguido de cosas, empezando por el hecho de que Mitsui fue quien organizó aquel baile de mascaras, creía que a quien realmente quería declararse era a él. Pero mañana ya tendría tiempo para comprobarlo. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era lo que su hermano le havia dicho antes. ¿Estaría realmente enamorado de Sendoh? Y si era así, ¿sería Sendoh el misterioso enmascarado que bailo con él? Con esas preguntas rondándole por la cabeza se quedo dormido.

"_Rukawa se encontraba en el baile de máscaras y estaba bailando con alguien. De repente la música paró y oyó como alguien estaba botando una pelota. Esa persona llevaba una máscara idéntica a la del chico misterioso que había bailado con él en la fiesta. Rukawa vio como se quitaba la máscara y dejaba al descubierto su rostro. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Sendoh. Al fijarse mejor se percató de que estaba llorando pero al intentar ir a consolarle el chico con el que estaba bailando le detuvo._

_- Nunca podrás huir de mi, Rukawa._

_Rukawa reconoció la voz de Tôya. Quería huir pero no podía. Sendoh se giró hacía él._

_- Pensé que me querías a mí. Me engañaste. –dio Sendoh._

_- Sendoh, no es lo que parece. Pensé que eras tú. Yo solo te quiero a ti._

_Rukawa intentaba explicarse pero Sendoh no le escuchaba y empezó a huir. Por más que lo intentaba Rukawa no conseguía que Tôya le dejará y Sendoh no le escuchaba."_

- No, déjame Tôya.

- Rukawa despierta.

Rukawa despertó y se encontró con su hermano. Este le abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

- Solo ha sido un sueño. Tranquilo. –le susurró.

Rukawa se tranquilizó. Luego de vestirse bajó a desayunar con su hermano. Este le miró con una mirada que no gustó a Rukawa.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Por fin has aceptado lo que te decía ayer.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

- Claro que lo es. Cuando he pasado por al lado de tu cuarto te he oído hablar. Antes de mencionar a Tôya he oído como decías: "_Sendoh, no es lo que parece. Pensé que eras tú. Yo solo te quiero a ti."_

Rukawa se enrojeció y no volvió a decir nada en todo el desayuno. Cuando acabó se fue al instituto en bicicleta como cada mañana. Cuando llegó intentó hablar con Mitsui sobre lo que le dijo a Hiro pero este en cuanto le vio se alejó antes de que pudiera. Ese comportamiento era muy extraño. No entendía porqué Mitsui actuaba así pero cuando en el patio lo persiguió hasta pararlo lo entendió todo.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi? –preguntó Rukawa confundido.

- ¿Eres Kaede?

- Pues claro. ¿Quién quieres que sea?

- Hiroshi. ¿Como se que no me estas engañando?

- ¿Por qué se tendría que hacer pasar mi hermano por mi? Espera un momento, esto tiene que ver con algo que sucedió ayer, ¿verdad?

- Bueno ...

FLASHBACK

Mitsui no entendía porqué Rukawa le estaba engañando inventándose a un hermano. Estaba seguro de que él chico con el que hablaba era su compañero de pistas. O lo estaba porque su comportamiento era algo extraño. ¿Sería realmente hermano de Rukawa?

- Si realmente eres el hermano de Rukawa demuéstramelo. –dijo Mitsui.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que te lo demuestre? Solo hay una manera y no creó que te gusté aunque eres bastante guapo y a mi no me importa.

- Deja de bromear ya Kaede. –dijo Mitsui ya no tan convencido.

- Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

Sin que Mitsui se lo esperara Hiro le cogió de la cintura y lo acercó rápidamente para besarle. Mitsui no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Al cabo de un rato Hiro se separó y vio a un Mitsui muy rojo. Cuando reaccionó le pegó una bofetada a Hiro.

- ¿Por qué me pegas? Me has pedido que te lo demostrara y es lo único que se seguro que mi hermano no haría. –Dijo Hiro. Luego añadió- Bueno, la bofetada ha valido la pena. He podido probar tus labios.

Después de decir eso Hiroshi se fue dejando a un sorprendido Mitsui.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

- ¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó Rukawa- Cuando llegué a casa le voy a matar.

- Por cierto, ¿Te a contado lo que le dije cuando pensaba que eras tú?

- Sí. Te agradezco la ayuda pero eso solo te hará sufrir más.

- No. Al menos me asegurare que uno de los dos sea feliz.

- En realidad creo que me estoy enamorando de alguien pero no se si es la misma persona que bailo conmigo. No sé que hacer. Si se lo digo a la persona con la que baile y al final resulta ser la misma persona le haré sufrir innecesariamente pero si no se lo digo y no lo es le haré tener falsas esperanzas.

- Yo se lo diría. Por un lado sufrirá pero por otro tendrá más esperanzas porque quizás es le misma persona.

- Tienes razón. Gracias. Una cosa. Tengo que hacerte 2 preguntas y me tienes que prometer que las responderás. Te prometo que lo hago por ti.

- De acuerdo.

- La persona a la que te ibas a declarar en aquel baile era yo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por muchas cosas. Para empezar tú organizaste la fiesta e insististe mucho en que fuera. En cambio, cuando te pregunte quien asistiría me dijiste que no lo sabias.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

- No es solo eso. Me dijiste que hacia mucho tiempo que querías declararte a esa persona y que decidiste declararte el día del baile.

- Si lo dije.

- Ahora dime. ¿Cómo ibas a declararte a alguien que ni siquiera sabias si iba a ir a ese baile? Ibas a hacer lo mismo que mi acompañante pero el se te adelanto, ¿no es cierto?

- De acuerdo tienes razón. –dijo Mitsui enrojeciéndose- ¿Pero que ganas con saberlo? ¿Quieres herirme acaso? Tú nunca me corresponderás y sufro por ello.

- No quiero herirte. Solo respóndeme a una última pregunta. ¿Te enamoraste de mi cuando fuimos solos a celebrar una victoria en un bar por primera vez?

- Sí me di cuenta de mis sentimientos entonces. ¿Por qué?

- Porqué no fui yo quien fui contigo a ese bar. Fue mi hermano haciéndose pasar por mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Piénsalo, ¿no me encontrabas extraño?

- Ahora que lo dices siempre pense que fuera de la pista cambiabas mucho. Fuera de la pista eras totalmente diferente. Era porqué no eras tú. Pensaba… Pero, ¿por qué izó eso tu hermano?

- Eso te lo ha de explicar él. Ah y una última pregunta, ¿realmente sabes quien bailó conmigo en ese baile?

- No.

- Me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Podré ir luego a tu casa a hablar con tu hermano?

- Yo tengo que ir a disculparme con alguien después de las clases pero te puedo dejar mis llaves y la dirección.

- Muchas gracias y suerte con Sendoh.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

- De verdad he acertado. He dicho un nombre al azar.

- Sí, has acertado. –dijo Rukawa avergonzado.

Después de la larga conversación, Rukawa dio a Mitsui su dirección y sus llaves y se dirigió a las clases. Cuando estas terminaron Rukawa fue a la estación y cogió un tren para ir al instituto de Sendoh. Cuando llegó estaban terminando los entrenamientos. Al cabo de diez minutos Sendoh salió y se sorprendió de ver a Rukawa.

- Hola Rukawa. –dijo Sendoh

- Hola.

- Veo que te has vuelto a saltar el entrenamiento. Creía que para ti eran lo más importante.

- Tenia que hablar contigo después de cómo me fui ayer.

- Vamos a hacer un uno contra uno y me lo explicas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale.

Los dos se dirigieron a una pista cercana con el equipo de entrenamiento de Sendoh. Una vez llegado Sendoh iba a sacar el balón para jugar pero Rukawa le detuvo.

- Antes quiero hablar

- Me vas a decir que ayer te fuiste porque te sentías incomodo al ser abrazado por mi, ¿no?

- No, no fue por eso. Déjame hablar antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones.

- Muy bien. Explícate.

- Ayer no me incomodaste. Al contrario.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando me abrazaste recordé un sentimiento del pasado que había olvidado. Es como si me hubieses recordado a alguien y ahora tengo los sentimientos confundidos. Solo quería pedirte perdón por haberme ido así.

- ¿Y ese alguien de tu pasado?

- Tampoco recuerdo quien es. Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Y sobre tus sentimientos?

- Tengo que hablar con alguien antes de que le llegue a hacer daño. Luego intentare acláratelo todo.

- De acuerdo. Esperare hasta entonces.

Hiroshi se encontraba en casa cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta de la entrada. Antes de mirar quien era dijo.

- ¿Ya has hecho la comprobación sobre Mitsui?

- Si la ha hecho – respondió una voz detrás de Hiro

Hiroshi se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz tan conocida por él. Si podérselo creer se giró y se encontró a Mitsui parado detrás de él con las llaves de su hermano en la mano.

- Siento lo que sucedió ayer.

- Supongo que querrás saber lo que me ha dicho tu hermano, ¿no? –dijo Mitsui cambiando de tema.

- Me dijo que creía que había descubierto algo pero no me diría nada hasta estar seguro.

- Pues ya esta seguro. Quiero que me prometas que si te lo digo me explicaras tu otra cosa.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Eso ya te lo diré después. Solo prométemelo.

- De acuerdo.

- Aunque intenté ocultarle a Rukawa la verdad sobre la fiesta me descubrió.

- ¿Qué verdad?

- La verdad sobre la persona a la que me iba a declarar.

- ¿Rukawa descubrió quien era la persona que bailó con él?

- No. Descubrió que a quien realmente iba a declárame aquella noche era a él pero que su acompañante se me avanzó.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. Pero resulta que he descubierto que tú te hiciste pasar por tu hermano la primera vez que me di cuenta que le quería. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Te has divertido jugando con mis sentimientos y robándome un beso?

De los ojos de Mitsui empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas sin que Hiroshi se lo esperara. Este le intentó consolar abrazándolo pero Mitsui se aparto.

- No hace falta que hagas ver que te doy pena después de haber jugado con mis sentimientos.

- Nunca había pretendido hacerte daño. No creí que te fueras a enamorar de mí.

- ¿Si no querías hacerme daño por qué lo hiciste?

- Porqué me enamoré de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esa es la razón por la que me engañaste?

- Fui a ver todos los partidos de mi hermano y en todos ellos estabas tú. Pero aunque siempre estaba cerca de la cancha animando al equipo no te fijaste en mi. Hasta que un día, a la salida de un partido, me confundiste con mi hermano. Pensé que si lo desmentía no tendría la oportunidad de estar contigo porqué no creí que fueras a salir con un desconocido. Así que me hice pasar por mi hermano. Te iba a contar la verdad pero tenia miedo de que si lo descubrías te enfadarás y no quisieras volver a verme. Nunca creí que te enamorarías tu también de mí y eso te haría sufrir. Lo siento de verdad. Entiendo que ahora que has descubierto la verdad no quieras volver a verme.

- _En realidad –_pensó Hiro- _Me enamoré de ti mucho antes. Pero se que eso no lo recuerdas ni nunca lo volverás a recordar. Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras y me volvieras a olvidar. Pero eso fue hace años._

Mitsui se calmó un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Quién a dicho que no quiera volver a verte?

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- Sí, pero te propongo un trato.

- ¿Cuál?

- Empecemos de cero. Como dos personas que se conocen por primera vez.

- Me será difícil pero es mejor que no verte más.

- Ah, y no me vuelvas a besar sin mi consentimiento.

- Eso aún es más difícil pero encontrare la manera de besarte y más ahora que se lo que sientes por mi.

- Nunca cambiaras. Pero recuerda que no me dejó engañar 2 veces tan fácilmente.

Mitsui se miró el reloj y vio que se había hecho muy tarde.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Pero antes, ¿me das permiso Hisashi?

- No. Y no me llames así.

- Lo siento pero eso no lo vas a poder cambiar. Hasta mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

- Voy a ir a buscarte al instituto. ¿Me das permiso?

- De acuerdo.

Hiroshi se levantó y se dirigió hacia Mitsui. Cuando estaba a su lado le besó por sorpresa. Mitsui le correspondió unos segundos antes de apartarle.

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

- Porqué me has dado permiso.

- Claro que no.

- Si. Te he dicho que iría al instituto y luego te he preguntado si me dabas permiso.

- Para ir la instituto.

- ¿Has entendido eso? Yo te he pedido permiso para besarte. Que error.

- Me has engañado.

- Sigues siendo muy inocente y tampoco te a disgustado porqué me has correspondido.

Mitsui se enrojeció y se fue sin añadir nada más, no sin antes dejar las llaves de Kaede. En la entrada se cruzó con Rukawa que volvía de hablar con Sendoh. A este le extraño que Mitsui no le saludara y enseguida entendió que su hermano había vuelta a hacer algo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez Hiro?

- Le he robado otro beso sin que se lo esperara pero esta vez me ha correspondido antes de apartarme.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estáis saliendo?

- No. Me ha dicho que empecemos de cero. ¿Y a ti que tal con Sendoh?

- ¿Cómo…

- No lo sabía. Siempre picas con este truco.

Rukawa le contó lo que había sucedido y se fue a conectar al chat. El chico enmascarado también estaba conectado.

- Hola. Siento no haberme conectado estos días pero necesitaba pensar.

- Hola. ¿Pensar en que?

- Tenía los sentimientos confusos pero ahora ya los tengo claros. Des de hace tiempo estoy enamorado de alguien y no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿De quien?

- Se lo quiero decir en persona y quizás seas tú. Creo que es el momento que nos veamos cara a cara.

- De acuerdo. Te va bien mañana a las 18.00.

- El entrenamiento acaba a las 17.00 así que me va bien. ¿Donde?

- En la cancha que hay más cercana a tu instituto. Aquella que esta al lado de la playa.

- Allí estaré. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Rukawa se desconectó y al girarse vio que Hiroshi había observado toda la conversación.

- Por fin has descubierto que amas a Sendoh verdad.

- Sí. –dijo Rukawa enrojeciéndose.

- Me alegro. Tengo ganas de saber el rostro que se esconde tras la mascara. Por cierto, ¿has dicho que el entrenamiento terminaba a las 17.00, no?

- Si. ¿por?

- Voy a ir a buscar a Hisashi.

- Buena suerte.

- Igualmente.

Los dos hermanos se fueron a cenar y después se dirigieron a la cama. Al día siguiente se despertaron pronto y todo el día pasó muy rápido hasta acabado el entrenamiento. A las 17.00, los jugadores del Shohoku se dirigieron a las taquillas y en 15 minutos todos estaban fuera. Rukawa vio a Hiro y se despidió de él después de que se dieran buena suerte mutuamente. Al cabo de un rato, Hiro vio a Mitsui y se dirigió hasta él.

- Hola, Hisashi.

- Te dije que no me llamaras así.

- Y yo te dije que era algo que no podrías evitar. Tengo algo que confesarte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te conozco des de hace tiempo aunque tu no lo supieras.

- Si, me lo dijiste ayer.

Antes de decir lo siguiente el rostro de Hiro se volvió serio. Necesitaba que Mitsui estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos.

- Pero tengo algo que decirte. Durante este tiempo me has ido gustando hasta convertirte en alguien imprescindible para mí. Te amo Hisashi.

Aunque Hiroshi ya le había confesado ayer que le quería, Mitsui se quedó sin palabras. Esa declaración le demostraba que le quería mucho más de lo que él pensaba. Además lo había dicho muy serio y eso demostraba que no podía estar mintiendo. Por primera vez desde que pisó aquel baile tubo miedo de herir a la persona de la que se había enamorado por qué aún dudaba de cual de los dos Rukawas amaba de verdad. Ahora sabía que no saldría herido pero también sabía que podía herir a la persona que tenia delante.

- Perdona pero no puedo quedarme.

Sin que Hiroshi pudiera evitarlo Mitsui huyó dejándolo desconcertado. No podía creerlo. El día anterior le había dijo que le quería y él lo había aceptado. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué Mitsui se había ido así? No entendía nada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras corría hacia casa.

Rukawa llegó a la pista donde había quedado con el chico del baile pero aún eran las 17:30 así que decidió jugar a baloncesto mientras aquel chico no venia. Cuando llevaba más de ¾ de hora jugando se percató de que alguien le observaba. Al mirar se encontró con un chico que llevaba una mascara en el rostro. Al verlo paró de jugar de inmediato y se dirigió hacía él.

- Lo siento. Estaba inmerso en el juego y no me percate de que habías llegado.

- Es culpa mía, te tendría que haber avisado de que estaba aquí, pero al verte jugando recordé algo de mi pasado.

- ¿Cómo es que llevas la mascara?

- Quería pedirte un favor antes de quitármela.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Podrías besarme antes de conocer mi identidad?

- ¿Qué?

- Me gustaría que me besaras una sola vez aunque no me correspondas. Si no quieres lo entenderé.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué? –dijo el chico enmascarado sorprendido.

- Te besare pero con una condición.

- ¿Qué antes me quite la mascara?

- No. Que antes me abraces para comprobar una cosa.

El chico creyó saber por qué le había pedido eso pero no dijo nada para que Rukawa no supiera quien era.

Rukawa notó como el chico enmascarado le abrazaba en un abrazo protector. Al instante estuvo seguro. Ya sabía quien se escondía tras la mascara. El chico misterioso le dijo que cerrara los ojos y cuando Rukawa lo izó, este se quitó la mascara. Luego rompió el abrazó pero sin alejarse de él.

Rukawa notó el aliento de aquel chico sobre su rostro y antes de que sus labios se unieran pronunció una palabra que el chico de la mascara no se esperaba.

- Akira. – susurro Rukawa.

Un instante después sus labios se unieron en un beso corto. Cuando se separaron Sendoh estaba confundido.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? ¿Por el abrazó?

- Lo siento, tenía que comprobarlo.

- Ahora que sabes quien soy y mis sentimientos hacía ti, ¿vas a acabar la conversación de ayer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me dijiste que tenías que hablar con alguien antes de aclárame tus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¿No lo has entendido? Ese alguien eras tú.

- ¿A que te refieres?

-Con la persona que tenía que hablar era con la persona del baile y ya lo hice ayer.

- ¿Y tus verdaderos sentimientos?

- Te amo, Akira.

Al oír eso Sendoh volvió a besar a Rukawa, esta vez un besó más largo. Nunca pensó que sería correspondido. Ahora solo le faltaba comprobar una cosa.

- Aquella persona de tú pasado de la que me hablaste…

- Ya te dije que no recordaba quien era.

- Creo que era yo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

- Si en un partido amistoso.

- No. Fue mucho antes. Aquí mismo. ¿Antes venias a entrenar aquí verdad?

- Es cierto.

- A mi me gustaba verte jugar. Te vi por primera vez hace 5 años. Venias a jugar de lunes a viernes y un día te rete. Me ganaste enseguida y me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a jugar contra ti hasta que no pudiera superarte.

- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Hace mucho de eso. Pero, ¿y lo del abrazo?

- Después de ese partido te seguí yendo a ver, hasta que al final del año, una semana no apareciste. Me preocupe al ver que no venias ningún día. Y a la semana siguiente cuando vine te encontré llorando sentado en la cancha. No me dijiste que te sucedía pero te intente consolar abrazándote. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No mucho la verdad. Lo siento. He intentado olvidar muchas cosas de aquella época, aunque allá algunas que nunca olvide.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Cosas de mi pasado. Te las tengo que contar. Pero no hoy. Hoy es un día demasiado feliz para estropearlo con mi pasado.

- No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres.

- Es necesario. No quiero que sufras como Yuki por culpa de Tôya. Mañana es sábado. ¿Haces algo?

- No.

- ¿Podemos quedar en una cancha de baloncesto? Después de un 1 contra 1 te lo contare todo. Contra antes lo sepas será mejor.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal en está mañana por la mañana?

- Está es la cancha que tengo más cerca de casa pero la odio por qué aquí conocí a Tôya.

- No lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido no habríamos quedado aquí.

- Cerca de tu instituto también hay una cancha donde una vez hicimos un 1 contra 1, ¿verdad?

-Si.

- Pues quedamos allí a las 10:00.

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.

Rukawa y Sendoh se despidieron con un beso. Eran las 19:00 de la tarde y aún era pronto así que Rukawa decidió ir a un sitió antes de pasar por casa. Primero pasó por una floristería cerca de la cancha de baloncesto y compro un ramo de rosas blancas. Después se dirigió hacia un cementerio de las afueras de Kanagawa en tren. Al llegar allí fue hacia la tercera fila de tumbas a la izquierda hasta llegar a una losa donde ponía:

_Yuki Hishida Erizawa_

_ Muerto el 3-12-2003._

"_Juntó con su familia descansa en paz en el paraíso"_

Rukawa quitó las flores secas que había en un jarrón y depositó el ramo de rosas blancas en su lugar. Luego rezó ante la tumba de Yuki sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

- Yuki, te he traído un ramo de tus flores favoritas. Siempre decías que representaban un amor muy fuerte hacía otra persona. Nunca te he olvidado pero he podido encontrar a alguien a quien regalarle estas flores que una vez usaste para declararme tu amor. Alguien a quien amo igual o más que a ti. No pensé que eso fuera posible. Pero si lo era. Es irónico si piensas que la segunda vez que le vi fue el día de tu muerte aunque no le recuerde. Nunca te dejare de amar y espero que me perdones algún día en el más allá.

Hola a todos los que estáis leyendo esta historia.

Si alguien ya seguía esta historia de antes solo quiero que sepáis que pare de publicar durante un tiempo para terminar de escribirla primero en mi ordenador.

Ahora que ya he terminado la iré publicando cada 2 semanas.

Siento haber tardado tanto.

Shindokun


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí os dejo otro capitulo

Aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Siento que sea tan corto pero quería dejar el final interesante y por eso he cortado aquí. Sin nada más que añadir os dejo con el capitulo. Espero que os guste.

Capitulo 4.

Rukawa se quedó un rato mas sollozando al lado de la tumba. Luego se dirigió hacia su casa.

Al llegar se encontró a Hiro sentado en el sofá y le extraño que no le hubiera venido a recibir con preguntas sabiendo lo curioso que era. Estaba seguro que algo le pasaba.

Al llegar al comedor, Hiro se percató de que había llorado.

- Hermano, ¿Qué a sucedido? ¿Por qué has llorado? ¿Ha sido por el chico de la fiesta?

- No es nada. Acabo de venir de visitar a Yuki. Necesitaba que supiera que aunque aún le amo he encontrado a alguien que también amo.

- Eso quiere decir que te ha ido bien.

- ¿Y a ti que tal?

- Bien.

Kaede odiaba que su hermano siempre se preocupara tanto, hasta el punto de anteponer sus preocupaciones a las de él. Sabía que le pasaba algo, pero cuando algo le preocupaba y el lo descubría siempre decía: _"Tu ya lo has pasado suficientemente mal para que además te tengas que preocupar por los problemas ajenos."_ Pero esta vez se le veía muy preocupado y Kaede quería ayudarlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kaede preocupado.

- Ya te he dicho que todo ha ido bien.

- Una de las cosas que a veces me llegan a sacar de quicio de ti es que eres demasiado curioso.

- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

- Llevas toda la semana intentando descubrir quien bailo conmigo en el baile y cuando por fin lo descubro ni me preguntas. Eso no es propio de ti y por eso estoy preocupado.

Hiro entendió que ya no podía ocultarle más su preocupación a su hermano y necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Se había prometido que no lloraría ante él pero no pudo evitarlo. Kaede se sorprendió de sus lágrimas y le abrazó para consolarlo. Solo entonces Hiro empezó a hablar.

- Me ha rechazado. –dijo Hiro deshaciendo el abrazo protector de su hermano.

- ¿Mitsui? Pero si me dijo que se había enamorado de ti. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Necesitaba estar seguro de que Mitsui entendía mis sentimientos, así que cuando he quedado con él me he puesto serio y le he dicho que le amaba.

- ¿Y que ha hecho él?

- Me ha dicho que no podía quedarse y ha huido de mi lado sin ningún motivo aparente. Creo que aún no me había creído del todo cuando le confesé lo que sentía por él el otro día pero hoy que ha visto que realmente le quería ha huido. Pensé que me correspondía. No quiero perderle hermano. Le amo de verdad. Como nunca he amado a nadie.

Kaede volvió a abrazar a su hermano. No podía creer lo que había hecho Mitsui. Estaba seguro que él quería a Hiro. ¿Por qué había huido de esa manera? El lunes hablaría con Mitsui y el fin de semana tendría que consolar a su hermano.

Al cabo de un rato Hiro se calmó.

- Prométeme que no faltaras a tu cita por mí.

- ¿Qué cita?

- La que seguro que tendréis tu y el chico enmascarado este fin de semana.

- No tendremos ninguna cita.

- Vamos Kaede. ¿Acabáis de descubrir que os queríais mutuamente y me vas a decir que no habéis quedado este fin de semana?

- Vale. De acuerdo. Si hemos quedado mañana por la mañana.

- Pues que te vaya bien con Sendoh.

- Gracias.

- Has picado. Sabía que era él. Lo sabía en cuanto me has dicho que le has dicho a Yuki que has encontrado a alguien a quien también amas y después has dicho que ibas a quedar con el chico del baile.

- Sabes que odio que hagas eso.

- Se me da muy bien descubrir cosas de lo que dices y también de tus expresiones faciales. Aunque de esta segunda cuesta debido a la mascara que solo te quitas ante Sendoh.

- Por mis expresiones faciales no conseguirás nada.

- No creas. No estabas muy feliz cuando has dicho que habéis quedado, así que, o estás preocupado por mi o le vas a contar tu pasado. Espero que lo entienda.

- De acuerdo. No quería preocuparte pero soy incapaz de ocultarte nada. Se lo contare mañana antes de empezar a salir juntos. El lunes intentare hablar con Mitsui.

- Gracias.

Hiro y Kaede cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Kaede se despertó a las 7:00 se ducho y se vistió con unos jeans una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una sudadera con capucha azul. Luego desayuno algo y se fue con su bicicleta. Antes de ir a la estación paso por la floristería para comprar una rosa blanca como la que le dio Yuki 4 años atrás. Luego cogió el tren y llegó a la pista a las 10:15. Aunque llegaba un poco tarde Sendoh no estaba. Se espero paciente en la entrada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su impuntualidad ya que después de los nacionales había quedado con él mucho días para hacer unos contra unos y siempre llegaba tarde. A las 10:30 vio como Sendoh se acercaba corriendo des de el otro lado de la calle.

- Siento haber llegado tarde.

- Da igual Akira. – dijo Rukawa besando a Sendoh- Estoy acostumbrado.

Rukawa le entrego a Sendoh la rosa blanca que había comprado y Sendoh la cogió extrañado.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una rosa blanca.

- Ya lo se. Me refería a por qué me la das.

- Representan un amor muy fuerte hacia otra persona. Es mi manera de decirte que te amo y también mi manera de poner punto y final a mi pasado.

- Gracias.

Después de un uno contra uno que duro media hora, Rukawa se sentó a descansar preparado para contarle su pasado a Sendoh.

- Gracias por no preguntarme por mi pasado y permitir que no te lo contara. Estoy seguro que en el fondo querías saberlo.

- Aunque quisiera saberlo no me gusta verte sufrir.

- Igualmente te lo voy a contar. Ya estoy preparado.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si, y aunque lo pase mal estas aquí para consolarme no.

- Claro.

Sendoh se sentó al lado de Rukawa y espero pacientemente a que este empezara su relato.

- Quizás es mejor que primero te diga quienes son Tôya y Yuki. Tôya fue mi primer amor y la persona que más he odiado en mi vida. Yuki era la persona que más he amado y que aún amo después de ti.

- ¿Aún amas? ¿Tengo que estar celoso?

- En absoluto. Ahora solo estas tu en mi vida. Aunque salimos durante casi un año entero él ahora esta muero.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. No lo sabias. Todo empezó hace 8 años, cuando yo tenía 10, el día 21 de julio. Ese día era el primero de mis vacaciones de verano y fui a entrenar a la cancha de baloncesto donde quedamos ayer. Cuando llevaba un rato entrenando llego un chico rubio con el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta. Iba vestido con ropa de deporte. Fue la primera vez que vi a Tôya. Él me quitó la pelota de básquet y la encestó. Luego me reto a un 1 contra 1. Pensé que nunca le volvería a ver, pero al inicio del siguiente curso entro en mi escuela como alumno nuevo. Des de entonces nos hicimos muy amigos y íbamos junto a otros chicos. Yo sin poder evitarlo me enamore de él. Nunca se lo quise confesar para tenerlo de amigo como mínimo pero hacía finales de aquel curso se me declaro él.

- ¿Se te declaró? ¿Que izó para que llegaras a odiarle tanto?

- Empezamos a salir juntos pero él se mantenía distante y nunca me besó. Solo lo notaba cerca cuando estábamos con el resto del grupo. Yo lo encontraba raro y un día le bese. No hacia ni una semana que estábamos juntos. Después del beso se fue con una sonrisa sin decirme nada. Pensé que le había gustado.

- ¿Y no le gustó?

- No. Lo descubrí el mismo día cuando fui a buscarlo y vi que intercambiaba dinero con los chicos del grupo.

- ¿Dinero?

- Me extrañe y fui a preguntar por qué le habían dado dinero los chicos del grupo. Él me dijo que había apostado con ellos que era capaz de conseguir que le besara antes de una semana. Me dijo que se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía tiempo y era una manera de ganar dinero seguro. También dijo que nunca me había querido y que todo había sido una comedía.

- ¿Se te declaro falsamente para que le besaras y conseguir dinero en una apuesta?

- Si. Incluso me dio una parte de su dinero y dijo: _"Por tu excelente interpretación de un beso"_. Le dije que le quería y me dijo que le daba asco por querer a alguien de mi mismo sexo.

- ¿Por eso le odias tanto?

- Eso no fue lo peor que me izo.

- ¿Qué?

- Después de eso acabó pronto el colegio y cuando volví de vacaciones lo había superado gracias a la parte de mi familia que acepto mi homosexualidad. Tôya se enfado mucho al ver que ya estaba bien y me prometió que nunca me dejaría ser feliz. Dijo por toda la escuela que yo era homosexual y me empezaron a dejar de lado. A pesar de eso un alumno nuevo se izó mi amigo. Ese era Yuki, un chico alto, amable que llevaba media melena pelirroja con dos mechas rubias. Era tan amable y bueno conmigo que no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Al principió pensé que había confundido la amistad con el amor pero pronto me di cuenta de que le amaba de verdad. Un día, en mi taquilla apareció un ramo de rosas blancas junto a una carta anónima de alguien que me declaraba su amor. Al cabo de una semana Yuki me confesó que había sido él quien la había puesto. Al principio temí que me engañara como Tôya pero acabe viendo que él si era sincero y a los 12 años empecé a salir con él.

- ¿Y también te engaño?

- No, Yuki me amaba de verdad pero Tôya le engaño.

- ¿Qué?

- Un día, casi al final de aquel curso me dijo que no me permitiría ser feliz con él. Yo le dije que lo amaba y nunca nos podría separar. Fue un gran error haberle dicho eso. Me prometió que fuera como fuera nos separaría y un día que había quedado con Yuki apareció Tôya antes que Yuki. Y justo cuando venia Yuki me besó. Yuki no quería ni oír mis explicaciones y me dijo que me odiaba. Ese mismo día me dijo que el fin de semana se iría a buscar escuela en otra prefectura para no verme más. Y realmente fue la última vez que me vio.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ese sábado a la noche apareció la noticia en la televisión. Yuki y su familia habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Murió odiándome y siempre me he sentido culpable de su muerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si solo hubiera evitado que Tôya hiciera algo. Aún recuerdo como Tôya se rió de mí el lunes siguiente. Dijo: _Se ha muerto pensando que estábamos juntos. Tu amor duró muy poco. Todo fue culpa tuya. ¿Por qué nunca le contaste tu pasado? Y sabiendo que iba a hacer algo, ¿por qué no me evitaste aquel día?_

- Pero tú no tuviste la culpa de ese accidente.

- Si no me hubiera peleado con él no hubiera cogido el coche. De eso hace 5 años pero por culpa de mi pasado me volví muy cerrado. No quería que nadie se acercara a mí para no volverme a enamorar. Pero ahora te amo y tengo miedo de que Tôya te engañe a ti también.

Sendoh abrazó a Rukawa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que había sufrido tanto en el pasado.

- A mi no me engañara. Te amo Kaede y no permitiré que sufras más.

- Gracias.

Los dos pasaron toda la mañana juntos y se despidieron a la hora de comer ya que Rukawa prefirió volver con su hermano. Al llegar a casa vio a Hiro en el sofá donde lo había dejado antes de irse. Odiaba ver a su hermano en ese estado pero hasta el lunes no podría hacer nada.

Al percatarse de que Kaede había llegado se giró hacía él y hizo una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Sendoh?

- Ahora me va bien y aunque por algún motivo sufra en el futuro no permitiré que hagas como en el pasado. –dijo Kaede serio

- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

- A que aunque te encuentres mal sigues preocupándote solo por mí.

- Por qué tu sufriste mucho en el pasado.

- Tu también sufriste por preocuparte demasiado por mi.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A Hideki. Cuando Yuki murió me culpe de su muerte y me encerré en mi mismo. De toda mi familia fuiste el único que me ayudo ya que todos me despreciaban por ser homosexual como te sucedía a ti. Pero tuviste que pagar un alto precio. Te preocupaste tanto que no querías irte de mi lado y empezaste a dejar de salir con tu novio. Hasta que Hideki, harto de la situación te izó elegir entre quedarte a mi lado o estar con él y tú me elegiste.

- No fue nada. Estabas mal y necesitabas a alguien a tu lado.

- Aunque estuviera sumido en mi propio mundo y por eso no hiciera nada, ¿crees que no te oía sollozar en tu cuarto des de el día en que Hideki te dejo? No soportaba oírte llorar por qué que te separaras de él había sido mi culpa pero nunca te dije que te oía para que no te preocuparas más aún. No permitiré que pase lo que pase pierdas a Mitsui por mi culpa.

- ¿Perderlo? Ni si quiera me quiere. ¿Cómo quieres que le pierda?

- Sabes que eso es mentira. Estoy seguro que esta confuso. Por favor espera hasta el lunes para que hable con él. Confía en mi. Sé que te quiere.

- De acuerdo, pero si el lunes no se nada de él me iré. Sé que si me quedo aquí intentare ir a verle y no quiero sufrir si no me corresponde.

- Lo entiendo pero te prometo que eso no va a suceder.

Kaede se quedó el resto del sábado y todo el domingo en casa con su hermano. No podía entender lo que había hecho Mitsui pero no permitiría que su hermano se fuera sin saber cuanto le quería Mitsui.

A la mañana del lunes vio como su hermano estaba haciendo su maleta antes de dirigiese al instituto. Al llegar busco a Mitsui pero este le evitó. No pudo hablar con él hasta después del entrenamiento que le detuvo antes de que huyera.

- ¿Por qué intentas huir de mí?

- Porqué sé de que quieres hablarme y no tengo la respuesta.

- Entonces, ¿ayer huiste sin ningún motivo?

- Claro que no. Huí porqué cuando descubrí lo que realmente sentía Hiro por mi tuve miedo de hacerle daño.

- ¿Daño? ¿Por qué?

- Porqué aun no se si te quiero a ti o a él. Estoy confuso.

- ¿Confuso? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Sí. Siempre pense que eras tu la persona con la que iba al final de los partidos a tomar algo. Siempre pense que tú eras la persona de la que me había enamorado.

- Piénsalo. De quien te has enamorado, ¿del chico que casi nunca hablaba contigo o del que iba a tomar algo después de cada partido? ¿del chico que estaba bailando con Sendoh en el baile de mascaras o del que se te declaro y aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para robarte un beso? ¿del chico que ahora mismo esta hablando contigo o del que esta en mi casa llorando por ti y con intención de irse si no lo impides? Dices que no querías hacerle daño pero, ¿qué crees que conseguiste huyendo después de que se te declarara?

De los ojos de Mitsui empezaron a caer lágrimas.

- Le amo, amo a Hiroshi. Pero no puedo verle sufrir. No puedo verle.

- Se quiere ir. Si no le dices nada se ira sufriendo.

- No puedo verle. Dile que nos veremos mañana en el parque de aquí al lado a esta misma hora y que siento haberle hecho daño.

- ¿Por qué no vas hoy?

- Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero verle sufrir por mi culpa. No podría aguantarlo y sé que volvería a huir. Si volviera a huir sin decirle nada no volvería a verle.

- De acuerdo.

Rukawa decidió ir para su casa para hablar con Hiro. Ni él ni Mitsui se percataron que cierto chico rubio había oído la conversación.

- Rukawa. –dijo Tôya para sí mismo.- Te has vuelto a olvidar contar toda la verdad a Sendoh. Eso me servirá para lo que tengo planeado.

Por fin se a descubierto el pasado de Rukawa. Gracias por seguir mi historia hasta aquí. Os veo dentro de 2 semanas.


	5. Chapter 5

Rukawa entro en su casa y la encontró demasiado silenciosa

Rukawa entro en su casa y la encontró demasiado silenciosa. Por un momento temió que Hiro ya se hubiera ido pero le encontró profundamente dormido en el sofá. Después de todo seguro que se había pasado toda la noche despierto pensando en las palabras de Mitsui. Decidió taparlo con una manta para que no cogiera frío y esperar a que despertara para contárselo todo. Cuando lo estaba tapando se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Seguramente había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormido. No soportaba ver a su hermano triste pero por suerte le traía buenas noticias.

Mientras esperaba que su hermano se despertara decidió deshacerle la maleta pero a media tarea su hermano le detuvo.

- ¿Por qué me deshaces la maleta? ¿A caso traes malas noticias pero no quieres que me vaya?

- Al contrario. Traigo buenas noticias y te quería ayudar a deshacerla.

- No veo que Mitsui este aquí.

- No ha venido pero quiere verte mañana.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido?

- Eso te lo ha de contar él pero no son malas noticias. Como mínimo dale la oportunidad de explicarse. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Se que tu no quieres que sufra. Confió en ti así que le daré una segunda oportunidad. ¿Cuándo quiere quedar?

- Me alegra oírte decir eso. Espero que a partir de mañana ya no sufras más. Me a dicho que te espera a las 6.00 en el parque que hay junto a mi instituto.

Después de acabar de deshacer las maletas los dos se fueron a cenar. En la mesa Hiroshi recordó algo.

- ¿Esta semana es la ultima semana de instituto, no?

- Si. El viernes son los exámenes finales. Pero ya se por donde vas. No voy a permitir que te quedes conmigo ese día.

- ¿Qué día?

- El 21 de julio. Llevas 5 años quedándote a mi lado ese día y anulando cosas que tenías anteriormente. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora ya tengo a quien me consuele.

- Es el día que conociste a Tôya. Él día que empezó todo. Cada año ese día lo recuerdas todo y te deprimes.

- Para ese día seguro que Mitsui y tú ya estáis juntos. No permitiré que pases el día conmigo en vez de con él.

- De acuerdo no insistiré más.

Al día siguiente Rukawa se dirigió al instituto dejando a su hermano más animado. Al llegar fue a buscar a Mitsui y le dijo que su hermano había aceptado ir a escuchar sus explicaciones. El día pasó sin novedades y llegó el entrenamiento. Mientras estos entrenaban fuera había 3 personas esperando. Hiro estaba esperando a Mitsui en el parque. Sendoh esperaba a Kaede sin haberse percatado de la presencia de este ni tampoco de la de cierto rubio que se le acerco sobresaltándole.

- Eres Sendoh, ¿verdad?

- Si. ¿Y tú quien eres? Creo conocerte pero no se de que.

- No creo que me conozcas. Excepto por qué Rukawa te habrá hablado de mí. O más bien te habrá mentido. –Dijo el chico misterioso.- Me llamo Tôya. Encantado de conocerte.

- ¿Eres Tôya? ¿Aún sigues intentando hacer infeliz a Kaede?

- Veo que a ti también te ha engañado como hizo conmigo en el pasado.

- Ya me advirtió sobre ti y no permitiré que me engañes.

- No te voy a decir nada solo quiero que lo veas tu mismo para que no te engañe a ti también. Míralo tu mismo.

Tôya señaló a la otra punta de la calle donde se encontraba Hiro y el recién llegado Mitsui. Kaede se había ido a casa ya que Sendoh había ido a buscarle para darle una sorpresa y este, con la salida de todos los alumnos a la vez, no se percato de su presencia.

- Si. Ahí están Mitsui y Kaede. ¿Y qué?

- Tú observa.

Sendoh se quedó observando la escena des de el otro lado de la calle en silencio. Sabía que no pasaría nada ya que Mitsui y Rukawa eran simples amigos. Pero igualmente le izó caso a Tôya.

En el parque de en frente Mitsui llegó al lado de Hiro.

- Hola Hiro.

- Hola Mitsui.

_-¿¿Mitsui?? ¿Des de cuando ha vuelto a llamarme por el apellido?-_ pensó Mitsui- Siento haberte dejado plantado ayer. Estaba confundido y por eso huí de esa manera. No quería herirte.

- ¿Y ya has aclarado tus sentimientos?

- Si. Cuando ayer te declaraste me di cuenta que podía acabar hiriéndote y por eso me entró miedo y huí. Aún no tenía claro si te quería a ti o a tu hermano. Pero Rukawa me lo izó ver claro.

- Le quieres a él, ¿no?

- Claro que no. Yo te amo Hiro.

- ¿Y como se que no estas conmigo porqué ya no podías estar con Kaede? ¿Cómo se que no me mientes y que a quien realmente quieres es a mi? Tengo miedo de perderte porque te amo como nunca he amado a nadie pero no podría vivir una mentira. No quiero que estés conmigo porque soy igual que la persona a la que realmente amas.

- No quiero estar contigo por eso. Quiero estar contigo porque te amo y porque me enamore de ti des de la primera vez que te vi aunque no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Después de aquel partido cuando te invite a tomar algo? –dijo Hiro agachando la cabeza.

Mitsui le levanto el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encotraron. Luego dijo:

- No. La primera vez que te vi fue aquí mismo cuando aún no me había lesionado la rodilla. De eso hace 4 años, cuando esto era una pista de baloncesto.

Hiro puso cara de sorprendido.

- Pensé que no lo recordabas o que simplemente creías que aquella persona era mi hermano.

- Aunque al principio creí que eras Kaede, cuando vi que erais 2 personas diferentes enseguida supe que la persona de aquella vez eras tú. Nunca olvidare el día en que te conocí ni las palabras que me dijiste cuando decidí dejar el baloncesto.

FLASHBACK

Hiro iba por la calle hacía la pista de baloncesto a la que le gustaba asistir a su hermano. Había venido a Kanagawa para verle y quería darle una sorpresa.

Cuando estaba llegando a la pista empezó a oír a alguien botar una pelota. Al llegar se percató de que no era su hermano. El chico que había debería tener más o menos su edad. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos shorts. Su pelo moreno y cortó estaba perlado por miles de gotas al igual que su rostro debido al cansancio causado por el entrenamiento que estaba llevando a cabo. Justo en ese momento el chico se coloco detrás de la línea de 6'25 e izó un salto mientras lanzaba el balón. Hiro se quedo embobado por aquella imagen tan bella. Pero el balón en vez de entrar chocó con el aro y fue directo a golpear a Hiro que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y recibió un golpe en el rostro. Mitsui al ver lo sucedido se dirigió corriendo hacia Hiro.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mitsui a un aturdido Hiro.

- Más o menos.

- Lo siento. No pensé que fallaría el tiro y tampoco te había visto.

Mitsui ayudo a levantar a Hiro del suelo y este se sentó en un banco cercano para recuperarse. Una vez recuperado miró a Mitsui que se encontraba a su lado preocupado.

- No te preocupes ya estoy bien.

- Me alegro. –dijo Mitsui más tranquilo.

- Veo que aparte de guapo tienes más cualidades pero la de jugar bien al baloncesto no es una de ellas.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que eres guapo.

- No lo otro -dijo Mitsui rojo.

- ¿Qué no sabes jugar a baloncesto?

- Eso no puedes juzgarlo solo por un tiro.

- ¿Y como crees que puedo juzgarlo?

- Viniendo a verme este sábado a un partido de baloncesto.

- ¿Es una cita?

- Claro que no –dijo Mitsui algo nervioso por las constantes bromas de Hiro- Solo quiero demostrarte que en realidad soy muy buen jugador.

- De acuerdo. Aunque no creo que consigas demostrármelo, podré ver otra vez ese angelical cuerpo perlado de sudor. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mitsui.

-Yo me llamó Rukawa. Encantado de conocerte.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Al final me lo conseguiste demostrar aunque aquel partido estuvo muy reñido hasta el final.

- Ya entonces eras un bromista seductor. –dijo Mitsui y luego añadió- Tampoco olvidare las palabras que me dijiste cuando me convertí en un macarra.

FLASHBACK

Mitsui iba con su pandilla por la calle cuando se encontró con Hiro que estaba jugando a baloncesto en una cancha de la calle. Al verlo se dirigio hacía él y le quitó la pelota arrojándola lejos.

- Está cancha es nuestra y nadie puede jugar en ella. –dijo Mitsui

- ¿Y quien me la va a impedir, tu? -preguntó Hiro

- Mitsui déjalo ya. –dijo uno de los macarras que iba con él- Ya es la tercera persona que hechas de la cancha está semana.

- ¿Mitsui? –preguntó Hiro sorprendido al reconocerlo.- ¿En que te has convertido?

- ¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó Mitsui, aunque en realidad también le había reconocido.

- No puedo creer que la persona que admiraba se haya convertido en esto. No puedo reconocer a la persona que … -Hiro se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

- ¿Qué que?- preguntó Mitsui

- No te lo voy a decir. Si nunca tuve el valor de decírselo a la persona que conocí en el pasado y a la que admiraba no se lo pienso decir a un macarra que no respeta nada ni a nadie. Ni siquiera la única cosa que una vez quiso más que a nada. Tú no eres la persona a la que le he de terminar esa frase. No mereces ni que te dirija la palabra.

Después de decir eso Hiro se fue de allí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Esas palabras fueron las que me impulsaron a atacar el club de básquet del shohoku donde creía que estabas y por tanto las que me hicieron regresar a las pistas de baloncesto. Pero cuando llegué tu hermano me ignoraba y pensé que era porqué aún no me habías perdonado. Espere paciente a que terminaras aquella frase. Espere a que me perdonaras. Hasta que un día me invitaste a tomar algo como si empezáramos de cero. En realidad no fue cuando me enamore de ti. Al volver a salir juntos recordé un sentimiento olvidado o que simplemente no quería reconocer. Por cierto, ¿Cómo terminaba aquella frase?

- ¿No te lo imaginas?

- No.

- Aquella frase decía: No puedo reconocer a la persona que amaba.

- Espero que ahora si me reconozcas.

- Claro Hisashi.

Mitsui se acercó lentamente a los labios de Hiro pero justo antes de que se unieran Hiro le detuvo.

- ¿Aún no me has perdonado lo que te hice ayer?

- Si te he perdonado pero no puedo besarte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué le hice una promesa a alguien

- ¿Qué promesa?

- Le prometí que no le besaría sin que me diera permiso.

- Te doy permiso –dijo Mitsui entendiendo ahora todo.- Te doy permiso ahora y siempre que quieras en el futuro.

- Gracias.

Ahora sus labios se unieron en un besó eterno que solo detuvo la falta de respiración de los dos. En el otro lado de la calle un atónito Sendoh estaba contemplando aquella escena. Iba a irse al ver que no hacían nada que solo hablaban pero se les veía tan cercanos. Nunca pensó que Tôya tuviera razón.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro volvió a casa después de pasar un rato con Hisashi

Hiro volvió a casa después de pasar un rato con Hisashi. Después de tanto tiempo por fin podía estar con la persona que amaba. Estaba tan feliz que no se percató de la cara de preocupación de su hermano. Kaede al darse cuenta de su llegada disimulo para no preocupar-le. Luego le pregunto:

- ¿Qué tal con Hisashi?

- Genial. Por fin estamos saliendo juntos. Gracias por no dejar que me fuera.

- Yo tampoco quiero que mi hermanito sufra.

- Por fin estamos felices los 2.

- Si. –dijo Rukawa cambiando levemente su aspecto, cosa que quedó inadvertida por Hiro- Yo ya he cenado ya que tardabas mucho. Me voy a dormir.

Kaede se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. En realidad no havia cenado nada pero no tenía hambre. Estaba demasiado preocupado porqué hacia más de 2 horas que le enviaba mensajes a Sendoh y este no contestaba. Sabía que tenia el móvil encendido porqué también le había intentado llamar y este le había colgado. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que de repente le tratara así? Tenía que descubrir-lo.

Kaede no consiguió dormir en toda la noche. Decidió ir a casa de Sendoh cuando acabara los entrenamientos de baloncesto para descubrir porqué este no le quería hablar. Durante todo él día estuvo ausente en las clases. A la hora del entrenamiento se dirigió de inmediato a las pistas antes que nadie para hacer unos lanzamientos solo. El baloncesto era lo único que le hacia olvidar todo aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Al estar en la pista no se percató que Sendoh había venido a su instituto. En realidad este no quería que le viera y sabía que estaría entrenando porqué le conocía. Lo único que él quería era hablar con Mitsui y aclararlo todo antes de volver a ver a Rukawa. Deseaba que todo fuera una broma muy pesada de Tôya y ahora lo iba a comprobar.

Vio que Mitsui se dirigía a la pista y le interceptó antes de que llegara.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Mitsui.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Mitsui extrañado.

- Solo necesito que me respondas a una pregunta.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- ¿Estás saliendo con Rukawa?

- Si estamos saliendo des de ayer. ¿No te lo había dicho tu novio?

Al oír eso Sendoh salió corriendo dejando a un sorprendido Mitsui. ¿Le acababa de pregunta si su novio le había admitido que salía con 2 personas? ¿O es que quizás Rukawa también había engañado a Mitsui? Seguro que era eso. ¿Como podía haberse dejado engañar por Rukawa de esa manera? Seguro que también había engañado a Tôya en el pasado contándole alguna mentira.

Sendoh se dirigió a su piso después de pasar por el Shohoku. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente sonó el timbre de la puerta y al mirar por la rendija Sendoh se encontró con Rukawa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería saber porqué no me respondes mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. ¿Qué te he hecho?

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantener esta farsa?

- ¿A sido Tôya? ¿Le has visto?

- Sí. Él me hizo darme cuenta que me mentías.

- Pensé que confiabas más en mí. -dijo Rukawa dejándose caer en el otro lado de la puerta.- Ya te dije que te intentaría mentir para separarte de mi. ¿Cómo has podido creer-le después de lo que te conté?

- Le he creído porqué lo vi con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Ver el qué? No lo entiendo. No he hecho nada para que te intentes alejar de mí.

- Me has engañado. Vi cómo besabas a Mitsui.

Por fin Rukawa lo comprendió. Seguro que Tôya llevaba tiempo vigilándolo. Al oír que Mitsui y Hiro iban a quedar para que Mitsui le dijera sus sentimientos, llevaría a Sendoh para que lo viera todo.

- Yo no bese a Mitsui. Te equivocas.

- Quería confiar en ti. Creer que todo había sido una mentira de Tôya para hacerte daño. Por eso lo comprobé hace una hora sin que me vieras.

- ¿Comprobar qué?

- Qué había una explicación razonable para todo y que no me engañabas. Fui al Shohoku para preguntarle a Mitsui y este me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo.

- ¿Y que fue lo que le preguntaste?

- Si estaba saliendo contigo. ¿No es lógico?

- Me refiero a la pregunta con las palabras exactas.

- Le pregunte: _¿Estás saliendo con Rukawa?_

- Ahora lo entiendo todo. Él no te mintió ni yo tampoco lo hago al decirte que solo te amo a ti y que solo estoy saliendo contigo.

- Eso es imposible. Te contradices.

- Me dijiste que confiabas en mí.

- Sí. Pero lo que me dices es imposible. Si es verdad explícame como puede ser posible que los 2 digáis la verdad.

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo quieres que me crea eso?

- Me prometiste que confiarías en mí.

- Sí pero…

- Necesito que confíes en mí. Te amo Akira y espero que me creas cuando te digo que no te he engañado con nadie. Si realmente me amas confiaras en mí tal y como me prometiste. Pero si no confías en mi eso demostrara que no me amas. No quiero volver a verte hasta que no me creas. Adiós Akira.

Akira se quedó detrás de la puerta incapaz de decir nada. Quería creer-le pero no podía. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No quería perder a Rukawa. No quería perder a la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo.

Rukawa se fue de allí antes de arrepentir-se de lo que había dicho. Esperaba que Sendoh le acabara creyendo pero si eso no sucedía se prometió que no volvería para explicarle quien era la persona que salía con Mitsui. Porqué si no le creía ahora nunca lo haría.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó un llanto silencioso que solo una persona vio. Está anhelaba consolar a Rukawa pero no se atrevía porqué sabía que este le rechazaría. Llevaba unos minutos allí y no pudo más. Salió de su escondite y le abrazó por la espalda sin que Rukawa le viera. Este, creyendo que era Sendoh, se dejó abrazar pensando que este había recapacitado. Pero al oír la voz de la persona que le abrazaba le aparto con brusquedad.

- No llores, Rukawa. –dijo Tôya siendo apartado con brusquedad.

- ¿Por qué quieres consolarme ahora? Esto lo has causado tú. ¿Es que ahora te arrepientes?

- Esta vez…

- Calla. –Dijo Rukawa evitando que Tôya acabara de decir lo que tenia pensado.- No quiero oír ninguna más de tus entupidas mentiras. Lo has vuelto a conseguir, Soy infeliz. ¿Estas contento?

Rukawa salio corriendo de allí. Tôya era la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

Tôya se quedó solo arrepintiéndose de lo que había echo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y no pudo contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Esta vez no quería herirte –chilló al aire sin ser oído por nadie- No quería herirte Kaede.

Los siguientes días Rukawa se quedó en casa. Solo salía de casa de vez en cuando con la excusa de que había quedado con Akira para que su hermano no sospechara nada. No quería que acabara mal con Mitsui por preocuparse por él.

Akira no había dado señales de vida y temió que no le creyera. Nunca encontraría a nadie que quisiera quedarse a su lado. Tôya siempre encontraría la manera de alejar las personas que más amaba de su lado para hacer-le sufrir. Maldijo él día en que él había aparecido en su vida. Sin tan siquiera no se hubiera enamorado de ese estupido que no hacía más que destrozarle la vida por diversión ahora sería feliz. Incluso Yuki estaría vivo.

Los días se le habían hecho eternos. Ni siquiera había ido a los entrenamientos de baloncesto. Su hermano le había preguntado por qué no había asistido y él solo dijo que se había ido a practicar con Akira. Sabía que no le podría mentir mucho tiempo pero no quería volverle a arrastrar en su tristeza cómo la última vez. La noche del viernes estaba cenando con su hermano cuando este preguntó:

- ¿Mañana has quedado con Sendoh? Es 21 de Julio y…

- Ya te dije que no iba a permitir que te quedarás en casa.

- Pero estos días estás muy extraño. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

- He quedado con Akira no te preocupes.

No volvió a decir nada más hasta acabar de cenar y luego se fue a su dormitorio. El día siguiente se quedaría en casa. Estaba harto de salir sin saber donde ir y como sabía que Hiro había quedado con Mitsui no había problema. Estaría solo todo él día. El primer 21 de julio que pasaría solo desde que conoció a Tôya.


	7. Chapter 7

A las 8 de la mañana le sonó el despertador

A las 8 de la mañana le sonó el despertador. Sendoh lo paró al instante ya que no había dormido mucho y a esa hora ya estaba despierto. Se había pasado los anteriores 2 días pensando y había decidido confiar en Rukawa. Le amaba demasiado para no creer en sus palabras y aún en el caso de que le mintiera estaba dispuesto a sufrir. A demás pensando había recordado algo relacionado con Tôya. La primera vez que le vio le había sonado su rostro y ahora por fin recordó de donde. Si no se equivocaba creía que ya sabía donde le encontraría y necesitaba hablar con él.

Se duchó rápido y se vistió. Luego se preparó un café cargado y se le tomo para despertarse un poco. Cuando salió de casa se dirigió directamente a la pista de baloncesto donde había quedado con Rukawa para enseñarle su rostro por primera vez. Como se imaginaba, allí, sentando en un rincón, se encontraba aquel chico rubio de larga melena.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí. –dijo Sendoh sobresaltándole.– Quería hablar contigo.

- Si es sobre lo del otro día yo…

- No. –le interrumpió Sendoh.- No quiero saber nada relacionado con lo que vi. He decidido confiar en Kaede sin que nadie me diga nada.

- Entonces, ¿de que quieres hablarme?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me sonaba tu rostro?

- Sí. Y te dije que era imposible que me conocieras.

- Solo te vi un instante y fue hace mucho pero me he acordado. Te vi aquí hace 5 años.

- ¿Hace 5 años? Eso fue cuando…

- Exacto. Cuando Yuki murió. Aún no lo recuerdas.

- No. –Mintió Tôya. Estaba empezando a recordarlo todo pero no quería que un desconocido descubriera su secreto.

- Después de que Yuki muriera, Kaede vino a esta cancha una vez. Le encontré llorando sentado, justo donde ahora te encuentras tú. Le abracé para consolarlo y recuerdo que escondidos entre los matorrales de detrás de aquella verja vi tu rostro. – dijo Sendoh señalando la verja más alejada a ellos.- Estabas llorando. Cuando notaste que te observaba huiste del lugar.

- Eso es mentira.

- No lo es y lo sabes pero tienes miedo de que descubra la verdad, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Tú nunca has odiado a Kaede. Tu le amas. ¿No es cierto?

- Qué estupidez. –dijo Tôya apartando la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas llorando ese día? Y, ¿cómo es que te encuentras en estas pistas hoy, 21 de julio, justo el día en que viste a Kaede por primera vez aquí? No estaba seguro de si mi teoría era cierta pero la he corroborado al encontrarte aquí.

Tôya se sintió acorralado. Ya era imposible mentir. Le había descubierto. Había descubierto su secreto como temía. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos.

- Al principio le odiaba. No podía entender cómo alguien podía amar a otra persona de su mismo sexo. La idea me repugnaba. Pero sin darme cuenta me empecé a enamorar de él. Aunque me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

- ¿Cuando empezó a salir con Yuki?

- No. Cuando empezó a salir con Yuki aun no me había dado cuenta pero supongo que los intente separar por celos.

- ¿Y cuando te enteraste?

- Después de decirle aquellas palabras tan hirientes acusándole de la muerte de Yuki. Cuando le vi llorando en esta cancha de baloncesto me di cuenta de que le amaba y de que le había perdido.

Tôya siguió llorando. Sendoh se quedó callado a su lado hasta que este se calmó y continuó hablando.

- Se que me has dicho que no te dijera nada relacionado con lo que viste el otro día pero necesito que sepas porqué lo hice.

- De acuerdo dímelo. Igualmente ahora estoy seguro de que Kaede no me engaño.

- Hay algo que Rukawa no sabe. Quería que me perdonara y decidí esperar a que olvidara a Yuki. Pensé que si le decía lo que no sabe conseguiría que poco a poco me perdonara.

- ¿Cuándo se lo ibas a decir?

- Quería esperar hasta la universidad para darle tiempo de olvidar a su amor perdido. Si entraba en una universidad yo también entraría y cuando nos reencontráramos se lo diría. No esperaba que se enamorara de alguien tan pronto. No quería perderlo pero lo hice para ver si la persona por la que le perdía le haría feliz. Si confiaría en él. Ahora veo que a tú lado será feliz.

- ¿Qué es lo que le querías contar?

- Ahora no puedo decírselo yo porqué no quiere ni verme, cosa que comprobé el otro día. ¿Se lo podrías decir por mí? Se que si lo sabe dejara de atormentarse por la muerte de Yuki.

- Sí. ¿De que se trata?

- El día que Yuki tubo el accidente le oí hablando con un amigo antes de irse del colegio. Le estaba contando lo que había pasado con Rukawa y le dijo que quería perdonarle y confiar en él pero que necesitaba días para pensar.

- ¿No quería cambiar de escuela?

- No. Le engaño.

- ¿Entonces donde iba a ir ese fin de semana?

- Iba a su pueblo natal. Ya lo tenía planeado y hubiera ido aunque no se hubiera enfadado con Rukawa pero le dijo una mentira para que sufriera igual que lo estaba haciendo él. Según dijo tenía pensado dejar que Rukawa le explicara porque me estaba besando cuando regresara.

- ¿Así que Yuki no odiaba a Rukawa y hubiera muerto aunque no los hubieras hecho pelear?

- Sí. Se que fui muy cruel con él al decirle que él había tenido la culpa del accidente después de saber lo que sabia. Y también al ocultárselo después. No me hubiera escuchado pero debería haberlo intentado. Creí que si se lo ocultaba y se lo decía todo cuando nos volviéramos a reencontrar aún tendría una oportunidad que me perdonara por todos los errores que cometí en el pasado. Pero fui muy egoísta y solo he conseguido que Rukawa sufriera durante estos 5 años. Cuéntaselo por favor, y termina ya con su sufrimiento.

- Lo haré. ¿Pero no quieres que te perdone?

- Verme le hace daño porqué recuerda su pasado y su amor perdido. Por lo menos ahora se que a tu lado será feliz. Vete a consolarle. Se que odia este día porque es el día en que me conoció y en el que empezó todo así que debe sentirse muy solo y lo debe estar recordando todo otra vez. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo él te espera. Se que es demasiado tarde para mi y ya no espero que me perdone pero por lo menos espero que no sufra más por la muerte de Yuki.

Sendoh se despidió de Tôya y se fue. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que Kaede le perdonara por no haberle creído desde el principio. La casa de Kaede estaba cerca. La conocía de una vez que había estado en ella. No recordaba muy bien donde estaba exactamente pero la acabo ubicando. Cuando llegó se quedó en frente de la puerta sin atreverse a picar. Había tardado 2 días en decidirse a ir. Tenía miedo de que no le perdonara. Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de Tôya: _Estoy seguro de que en el fondo él te espera. _Eso le dio la fuerza suficiente para llamar a la puerta.

Rukawa se levantó sin quererlo del sofá. Seguro que era su hermano que no llevaba las llaves y se había dejado algo. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando se percató de que las llaves de su hermano no estaban. Decidió mirar antes de abrir por si era Tôya pero se encontró a quien menos esperaba.

- Akira, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo. Tengo algo que decirte pero prefiero decírtelo cara a cara. Déjame pasar por favor.

Rukawa abrió la puerta y los dos se dirigieron al salón. Allí cogió un refresco y le entrego otro a Sendoh. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos que acabó rompiendo Rukawa al no poder más.

- ¿Qué querías? Has venido a cortar conmigo y no sabes como decírmelo ¿verdad?

- No. Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

- Necesitaba pensar. Por más que he buscado una explicación no he podido encontrar una manera de que tú y Mitsui dijerais los dos la verdad. Estuve pensando mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que aunque yo no la encontrara seguro que existía. Te amo Kaede. Como nunca he amado a nadie. Y confió en ti plenamente aunque no encuentre explicación. No hace falta que me lo expliques. Si tú dices que no te besaste con Mitsui te creo.

Rukawa se levantó sorprendiéndole y se dirigió a una estantería sacando un álbum de fotos. Cuando lo tuvo se dirigió otra vez al sofá, junto a Sendoh.

- Te creo y se que dices la verdad. Ahora te puedo enseñar esto.

Rukawa le entregó el álbum a Sendoh y este le abrió. En la primera página vio a un niño pequeño con el pelo moreno y corto. Estaba sonriendo a la cámara. Seguramente se trataba de Rukawa de pequeño. A su lado se encontraba un chico un poco más alto pero muy parecido al otro.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Sendoh señalando al chico más alto.

- Creo que eres la primera persona que nos diferencia a la primera. Él es Hiroshi, Hiroshi Rukawa, mi hermano.

- Claro era eso. Os he diferenciado porqué aunque os parecéis se ve quien es quien.

- Pero el otro día no nos diferenciaste. –dijo Rukawa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto Sendoh

- Lo siento, no debería estar llorando. Pero soy tan feliz. Pensaba que no vendrías y tenía tanto miedo de perderte.

- He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta que tú nunca me hubieras engañado y que me amas de verdad.

Sendoh le dio un abrazo protector a Rukawa. Tôya tenía razón. Él le había estado esperando. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle hecho sufrir así. Rukawa le correspondió a aquel abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sendoh. Se sentía tan seguro allí. Enseguida se calmo y beso a Sendoh. Había anhelado tanto esos labios. Por fin estarían juntos.

- Tengo algo que decirte, Kaede. –dijo Sendoh deshaciendo el abrazo- Pero necesito que tu también confíes en mí.

- Claro que confió en ti. No te preocupes.

- De acuerdo. Se que lo que voy a decirte no te va a agradar pero no quería hacerte daño ni nada. Necesitaba aclarar una cosa.

- ¿A que te refieres? –dijo Rukawa extrañado.

- He ido a hablar con Tôya.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ahora te lo explicare pero para empezar necesito que me creas cuando te digo que no tiene nada que ver con lo del otro día.

- Te creo. Se que tus palabras de antes han sido sinceras y que confiaste en mi sin saber nada.

- Ojala yo hubiera confiado en ti a la primera. Así no te hubiera hecho sufrir.

- Eso no importa ahora. Todo ha acabado bien. ¿Por qué fuite a ver a Tôya?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando fuiste a llorar a la cancha de baloncesto de aquí cerca te había consolado?

- Sí.

Sendoh le contó toda la historia a Rukawa y se este no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Pretendes que crea que Tôya me ama después de todo el daño que me a hecho?

- Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos ya era demasiado tarde. Ya te había hecho demasiado daño. Quería esperar hasta la universidad e ir a la misma que tu. Quería que le perdonaras al decirte algo que se arrepiente de haberse guardado durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Yuki nunca tuvo intención de cambiar de escuela. Él necesitaba tiempo para pensar y quería hablar contigo al regreso. Le habías hecho daño y en un impulso te mintió para que también sufrieras. Pero en realidad no te odiaba.

- ¿Y si no quería cambiar de escuela, donde fue?

- A su pueblo natal. Iba ir aunque no te hubieras discutido con él. Ni tú ni Tôya tenéis la culpa de que Yuki muriera.

- ¿Y como sabía eso Tôya?

- Se lo oyó decir a Yuki cuando hablaba con un amigo suyo.

- ¿Cómo voy a creerme todo esto?

- ¿Crees que Tôya se lo ha inventado? ¿Que necesidad tenia de hacerlo? No saca nada de provecho en conseguirlo.

- Quizás espera que le perdoné para que cuando vaya allí se ría de mí.

- No creo que mintiera. Él me dijo que no esperaba que le perdonaras pero que al menos te dejarías de atormentar por la muerte de Yuki. A demás él lloró y esas lágrimas no eran falsas.

- Tengo que hablar con él. No puedo confiar en él pero se que tu no quieres que sufra y por eso no me dejarías ir si creyeras que aun me guarda rencor y sigue queriendo hacerme daño. ¿Donde está?

- La última vez que le vi estaba en la cacha de baloncesto donde os conocisteis por primera vez.

- De acuerdo.

Rukawa y Sendoh se dirigieron a la salida y en la entrada encontraron a Hiro.

- Hola Hiro. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rukawa extrañado- ¿Y Mitsui?

- Esta fuera. Estaba preocupado por ti y decidí volver.

- ¿Has oído lo que hablábamos?

- Lo suficiente para saber que quieres ir a ver a Tôya. ¿No has sufrido suficiente ya?

- Necesito saber si lo que ha dicho de Yuki es cierto. Si cómo dice Akira, me ama, no me querrá hacer ningún mal.

- ¿Y lo que te hizo estos días? Porqué no me puedes decir que no tiene nada que ver con él.

- Solo quería comprobar si Akira era una persona que me quería de verdad y me haría feliz.

- ¿De verdad te lo crees?

- Como ya le he dicho a Akira no puedo confiar en Tôya pero si en él.

- Vale. Veo que no te convenceré de que desistas pero déjame acompañarte.

- Solo con una condición.

- ¿Qué condición?

- Qué Mitsui nos acompañe. Ya le explicaras por el camino todo lo relacionado con Tôya y mi pasado. No puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar lo de Hideki. Si él lo sabe todo podrás ayudarme sin que piense que le dejas de lado.

- De acuerdo.

Tôya se adelantó para decirle a Mitsui que tenían que ir a un sitio y que les acompañara. Mientras Sendoh, que se había quedado callado mientras los 2 hermanos discutían se dirigió junto a Kaede hacía fuera. Antes de llegar juntó a Hiro preguntó:

- ¿Quién es Hideki?

- Es un exnovio de mi hermano. Hideki le dejo porque cuando Yuki murió mi hermano se encerró junto conmigo para conseguir consolarme. No salía nunca con su novio y este acabo cansándose. Hiro fue el único que acepto mi homosexualidad y si no fuera por él no se si me hubiera llegado a rehacer después de la muerte de Yuki. Pero él realmente amaba a Hideki y lo perdió por mi culpa. Antes que con Mitsui no ha vuelto a estar con nadie más. Me alegro que ahora este bien pero no quiero que pierda a Mitsui.

- No te preocupes. Eso no pasara. A diferencia de Hideki, Mitsui es tu amigo y también se preocupa por ti.

Los dos llagaron a la altura de Hiro y se fueron con él y Mitsui hacia la cancha. Sendoh y Kaede se quedaron callados mientras Hiro le contaba todo a Mitsui. Este no se esperaba que Kaede hubiera sufrido tanto en el pasado. Cuando Hiro acabo el relató Mitsui miró fijamente a Kaede.

- No me mires así. Odio que se compadezcan de mí. Por suerte ahora tengo personas que me apoyan y alguien a quien amo tanto como a Yuki.

- Lo siento no quería que te sintieras incomodo. Es solo que ocultándolo debes haber sufrido mucho. Deberías haber compartido tu sufrimiento con alguien.

- Bueno, tu novio ya me ayudo mucho y pago las consecuencias.

-¿Qué consecuencias?

- Perdió a su novio por estar a mi lado. Por otro lado si no hubiera cortado con su novio, no se hubiera fijado en ti. O quizás si. Quien sabe.

- No te preocupes Hisashi. Nunca he amado a nadie como a ti. A Hideki no lo quería tanto y me alegro de haber cortado con él si eso me permitió conocerte. –dijo Hiro y luego añadió en su oído- Aunque un cuerpo tan angelical perlado de sudor cómo el tuyo no me hubiera pasado desapercibido ni con novio.

- Espero que dejes de fijarte en otros hombres ahora que ya me tienes.

- No hay nadie mejor que tu. No me fijare en nadie más a no ser que no tenga mas remedió porque me dejen inconscientes con un golpe de balón. –bromeó Hiro entre risas.

Los cuatro siguieron su marcha y al llegar a la pista se percataron de que no había nadie. Rukawa se puso a pensar donde podría haber ido y enseguida lo dedució.

- Ya se donde esta. –dijo- Aún le queda disculparse a alguien.

- Claro –dijo Hiro- Ha ido a ver a Yuki. Eso esta un poco lejos. Será mejor que vayamos con mi coche.

Todos se dirigieron de regreso a casa de los Rukawa y cogieron el coche de Hiro. Al llegar al cementerio Kaede se dirigió hasta la tumba de Yuki y como esperaba allí estaba Tôya. Los otros se quedaron atrás para contemplar la escena. Hiro estaba preparado para actuar en caso de que Tôya dijera algo que molestara a Kaede.

- Tôya –dijo Kaede.

- ¿Kaede? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a ver a Yuki?

- No. He venido a verte a ti.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

- Akira me lo ha contado todo y sabía que vendarías a pedirle perdón a Yuki.

- Veo que Akira ha venido. Me alegro de que os hayáis reconciliado.

- ¿Lo que le contaste era todo cierto?

- Sí. Siento no habértelo dijo antes pero Yuki no te odiaba y nunca hubieras podido impedir el accidente.

- ¿También es verdad que me amas?

Tôya apartó el rostro de Rukawa. ¿Por qué Sendoh le había tenido que contar eso también? De nada servia negarlo ya. Al fin y al cabo le había abrazado el otro día.

- Sí.

- Siento decirte esto pero en el pasado me hiciste demasiado daño para que pueda perdonarte. Tampoco podré corresponder nunca a tus sentimientos. Paro podemos empezar de cero como amigos.

Tôya volteó el rostro. ¿Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad?

- Gracias Rukawa.

- Pero si me vuelves a hacer daño no te volveré a perdonar. Y ten en cuenta que mi hermano no creo que acabe de confiar nunca en ti.

- No te haré más daño. Te lo juró.

- Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien y ser feliz con él.

- Gracias. Ahora será mejor que te deje. Creo que Yuki desea conocer a alguien.

Con esas palabras Tôya se despidió de todos. Kaede estuvo seguro que en un futuro seria capaz de encontrar a alguien.

Después de que Tôya se fuera Kaede le pidió a Sendoh que se acercara. Cuando los dos estaban junto a la tumba de Yuki, Kaede dijo:

- Yuki, este es Akira, el chico del que te hablé. Se que me hará feliz. Ahora me siento como si te traicionara al presentártelo pero se que tu hubieras deseado que rehiciera mi vida. –Luego se giró hacia Sendoh y añadió señalando el retrato de la lapida- Este es Yuki.

Sendoh observó la imagen. Era de un chico joven. Estaba sonriendo. Llevaba media melena color pelirroja con dos mechones rubios.

- No te preocupes Yuki. Te le cuidare bien. –dijo besando a Kaede- No estés celoso. Piensa que ahora él es feliz al fin.

Sendoh y Rukawa se quedaron ante la tumba de Yuki un rato más. Luego juntó a Hiro y Mitsui regresaron a casa.

Rukawa se sitió bien después de tantos años. Tôya nunca le volvería a hacer daño. Se sentía muy feliz juntó a Akira y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sitio que junto a esas 3 personas con las que compartía el auto estaba en familia.

Nadie sabía que les iba a deparar el futuro pero Kaede esperaba que no cambiara mucho y pudiera seguir así para siempre.

Decidí cambiar un poco el personaje de Tôya al final. No queria que fuera tan malo como parecia. Espero que os haya gustado este final. Ya me direis algo.

Shindokun


End file.
